Jack's Cousin
by starlover149
Summary: Jack's cousin is coming over to stay with the Darby's but when the autobots find out her secret will they accept her or turn her away?
1. Chapter 1

Jack's Cousin

"_Hi" _cybertronian

"Hi" regular

"_**Hi" **_com link

Prolog 1st OC

I was walking down the streets on Cybertron to see my cousin Rodimus Prime, the best mech on the planet, who was supposed to be getting off duty but knowing him he would still be working until he collapsed from exhaustion. He wasn't only my cousin but also the leader of the planet so at times he forgets how to relax or have fun it's my job to remind him of that. That intuition paid off he was still at his desk slaving over his precious data pads.

"_Rodimus put the data pad down now and leave your office with your dignity intact." _I said it loud enough for him to hear me.

"_Stromshadow I don't have time for your nonsense I still have two breems left in my shift."_

"_No you don't it ended one breem ago Roddy"_

As we were having our playful conversation out of no where the building we were in started to shake and he grabbed and pulled me to safety. As this happened I realized that we needed to get out of the building and help other as our duty called for it. We hurried down the stairs helping others as we went trying to find out the cause of the disturbance while keeping safe. When we got outside it was madness and there were mechs and femmes running everywhere except for the armed mech soldiers. At the front was a mech who was mostly gray with purple highlights, a pointed helm, sharp teeth, and a giant fusion cannon on his right arm this mech was once Megatronous but is now Megatron. At that moment he raised his cannon and pointed it right at me only for Rodimus to push me out of the way at the last minuet.

"_How the mighty have fallen Prime."_ Megatron sneered at my cousin just before he plunged his sword into Rodimus' spark before turning to me.

"_A pity to waste a beautiful femme but your in my way" _Megatron said before thrusting his sword into my spark.

I woke up screaming and my cousin came running into the room. _"Are you all right Storm shadow? No one is going to hurt you I'm right here." _He said while gently rocking and petting my hair to calm me down and to make sure I was really alright and wouldn't disappear on him.

"Jackson Darby, where are you?" my aunt's desperate cry came.

"We're right here aunt June." It is always good to be a Darby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Hi" _cybertronian

"Hi" regular

"_**Hi"**_ com link

6 Years Later

"Jack I honestly doubt your mom and cousin are already home." Arcee stated as they drove up the driveway to the Darby household not noticing the shadow in the garage.

"I don't know Arcee it can be scary what mom can do" replied Jack.

As Jack said this Arcee finally noticed the shadow a little to late, meaning just as it sprung, tackling Jack to the ground and… giving him a noogie. The attacker was a very young little girl who had a big smile on her face. "Alright Kelsey let go I give you little pit spawn." Jack cried.

"Yes, I beat the great and powerful Jack Darby I am victorious!" yelled Kelsey.

"Come on Stormshadow lets go inside shall we?" Jack said as he walked away.

" _Is Rodimus Prime Scared of a little girl?" _she said mockingly.

"_Don't tempt me scraplet I'm not in the mood sparklet."_ He replied

" _Oh and yet you back down from a challenge Prime I expected better from you who led many, wise one." _That is when she started running only for Jack to give chase.

Time skip OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At Rafael's house Raf and Bumblebee were talking about what they were going to do that day as a young girl ran by with a furious Jack on her tail. As the girl saw Jack stopping to take a break she started to tease him.

"_Is the great and powerful Rodimus Prime tired from running after a little girl?"_

"_Just wait Stormshaddow when I get a hold of you I'm going to kick your but harder than the monster."_

"_Yeah right for one thing I can kick your butt to the moon and back before you could catch me, and second that thing is a shark robot hybrid that is really super creepy."_

As she was saying this Jack was able to creep closer to her when she finally noticed she took off at a very fast speed with him close behind. Raf and Bumblebee were a struck at this, Bumblebee more so because they were speaking in cybertronian.

Time break OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At Miko's house she and Bulkhead were talking about the next monster truck rally and how they would sneak past Ratchet to go. As they were talking Kelsey and Jack ran right by them teasing each other. So Miko started recording it to show the others.

"_Get back here you Unicron-spawned scraplet from the pits."_

"_Says the spawn of Primus who can do no wrong and is a femme magnet."_

"_I am not now get your aft back here you little runt"_

As they ran again Jack's friends were left awestruck so they headed to the base to show Ratchet and Optimus Prime. As they drove Bulkhead was left thinking how did they know cybertronian?

Time skip OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On the other side of town Knock-out was patrolling when he saw a young human femme being chased by one of the autobot's pets. He was about to chase both when he heard what they were saying.

"_Stormshadow get back here you little pit spawn"_

"_Come and get me Rodimus Prime if you can great one"_

As the two continued their playful banter Knock-out sent the recording to Soundwave to show lord Megatron. "Knock-out I want you to watch the younger of the two children and eventually capture her unharmed, am I understood?"

"Yes my liege I understand completely."

Time skip OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back at the Darby residence the two children arrived and called a truce only to go inside eat then fall asleep unaware of the danger brewing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**So what do you think of this story and who should be Kelsey's guardian and what powers should she have.**

**Write and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hi"_ cybertronian

"Hi" regular

"_**Hi" **_com link

Chapter 3

At the Autobot base The younger two children were talking about what they heard and were trying to copy the sounds only for Miko to succeed saying pit-spawn causing Ratchet to question her about where she learned that word. When it slipped that Jack had said it and they didn't know what it meant he dropped it. Then Ratchet comed Optimus about the problem _**"Optimus I heard the children imitate the strangest thing that Jack said care to know what it was?"**_

"_**What was it Ratchet"**_ He replied trying to think of why Jack could possibly be in trouble.

"_**Oh just that he called someone a PIT-SPAWN!" **_Ratchet practically yelled over the com.

Time skip OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the Darby residence Kelsey was annoying her cousin about yet another thing but he wasn't bothered in the least by it in fact he loved it as she got to be a kid and not worry if only it wasn't this subject. "Please Rodimus can I show you I've been practicing a lot if you'll only watch." she pleaded.

At that precise moment Arcee called saying Optimus wanted Jack to bring Kelsey to base so he told her they would be ready. _"Stormshadow your going to meet some of my friends so I need you to be on your best behavior, please?"_

Time skip OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the base as Arcee was pulling in everyone (except June, yes she was called it concerned her family.) was surprised that they were speaking cybertronian and arguing about The younger showing the older something. They were surprised by seeing a ten year old speaking their native language fluently as though she had been born on Cybertron. "Kelsey if I say yes will you stop bugging me?" Jack asked

"Yes but not until you introduce me to your friends, who happen to be staring at us Rodimus." She said with no sarcasm in her voice.

"Fine the red and blue one is Optimus Prime the leader" he shot her a look saying you better keep your mouth shut, "the red and white one is Ratchet the medic, the green one is Bulkhead a former wrecker, the white, red, and green one is Wheeljack also a wrecker, the blue one we came here with is Arcee my guardian and second in command, and finally the black and yellow one is Bumblebee the scout." He replied out of breath (he didn't mention Raf and Miko because she already met them.

"Nice to meet all of you." Kelsey replied politely

"Can you show me now Storm what ever it is you wanted to show me." Jack asked.

The girl could only nod as she moved forward to grip his hand concentrating on something. All of a sudden there was a flash of light and when they looked back instead of Jack and Kelsey standing in that spot. There was a tall mech Optimus's size only he was red with yellow highlights with blue/gray eyes and next to him was a femme sparkling that was black with silver highlights and green eyes. Then Optimus realized who it was standing there "Jack, Kelsey is that you?"

"Yeah so what do you guys think? Guys, guys? Stormshadow I think you broke my friends." Jack said calmly crossing his massive arms over his massive chest staring down at her.

"Okay I got this. One question is he a solider" Jack nodded yes "then I better be able to time this right."

She walked up to Optimus first and slapped him as hard as she could right across his exposed face, jumping back and barely missing the blast from his gun. The others immediately snapped out off it as Ratchet ran a scan of both see as even on the scan they had no organic parts at all, they were fully cybertronian. At that moment he brought a vial of white powder that made Kelsey sneeze seeing this Jack tried to get over to her but missed as she disappeared only to show up on the other side of the main room. Just as she was about to disappear Jack grabbed on to her only for both of them to disappear when she sneezed. The bots were frantic especially Optimus as he was worried about both of the children falling into decepticon hands.

Time skip Jack and Kelsey location OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack and Kelsey found themselves in a mine filled with energon when they heard a malicious laugh fill the air, as they turned around Megatron was looking at the two intruders with interest especially the femme as when she grew up she would only get more attractive. The mech then spoke "Where are we con!" He shouted with pure venom.

"You are in my mine and I believe that the proper payment for this would be if not both of you then the sparkling." He said with his usual cockiness.

"_You won't touch my cousin you worthless fragging pit-spawned con!" _Jack shouted in cybertronian.

Time skip OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As the autobots made their way through the mine toward where their scanners said the two children were Megatron crashed through the wall in front of them. As he called a retreat they saw Starscream launch a missile at Jack, but as Kelsey screamed Rodimus a shield appeared around him and after the smoke cleared they saw him standing un scathed but Kelsey on the ground unconscious. "Can we please go back to base guys?" Jack asked as he gently picked up his cousin.

Time skip OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When the autobots arrived back at base they immediately started pestering Jack for answers about what happened. But when Jack heard enough they expected him to shout instead his voice dropped an octave immediately shutting up except for Ratchet.

"I know you guys want answers so here they are Kelsey can shape-shift into any thing organic or not, she can put up shields, teleport, and who knows if other powers will come in or not. She is unconscious because she used to much power in one day. And Ratchet I swear if you make her sneeze again I will shove a wrench down your through." He said the last part as a threat "But I don't know when she'll wake up so can we stay here with you guys."

Optimus told Jack yes as long as he let him become Kelsey's guardian to protect her from Megatron. As they all left to get some rast they didn't truly comprehend what megatron would do to get Kelsey and claim her as his own.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**What do you think? Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Hi" _cybertronian

"Hi" regular

"_**Hi" **_com link

On the Nemesis OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Megatron was at the helm of his ship thinking over what had happened earlier that day at his mine when they had been forced to retreat by, not the autobots, but two unknown cybertronians. As much as he could tell the mech was closer than any cousin would be to another, so he must have been her brother trying to mislead him. Then there was the small femme with her stunning looks and she wasn't even fully grown. Then he stopped as he got a malicious idea. "Knock-out I have a job for you that you can't afford to fail."

Autobot base OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The bots were trying to figure out where Jack and Kelsey were going to sleep when they heard mumbling coming from the med bay. They watched Optimus walk over to the sparkling and murmur a few words as she calmed down. "I think Storm should stay with you Optimus after all you are her guardian now." Jack spoke up from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Very well Jack, but I think you should bunk with Bumblebee for now as you both are very young." He replied calmly, smiling when Bumblebee high fived Jack. As everyone walked back to get some sleep he carried the small femme to his quarters. As Optimus took some time to look over his new charge he felt an odd feeling in his chest, but dismissed it as nothing. Once he got to get ready for stasis he absent mindedly pulled Kelsey up against his chest plats as she snuggled her self in her sleep closer as well, he realized this was the most content he had ever been, maybe having her there was a good thing.

The next morning OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Kelsey woke up she felt a strong grip keeping her in place as she tried to move. Then she woke up fully and saw where she was turning a shade of red so bright, that if Rodimus had been there she would have blended in perfectly with his armor. Five minuets later she had finally managed to squirm out of the autobot leader's grip, she walked straight to Bumblebee's room and lightly tapped the door. Seconds later Rodimus walked out of the room and both left for the main room where Jack suspected Optimus would be soon as they both woke up before him. As said bot walked in looking around almost franticly for his charge he spotted her next to Jack discussing how to be normal again.

Two days later OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ratchet stood near by ready to help the mech and femme in front of him as Kelsey attempted to turn them both back into humans. As she once again started concentrating there was a flash of blue light and then when it cleared they were human again. She also had enough energy to do so many more times. As happy as the bots were they missed having the children as autobots, but as they thought this Jack said that he wanted to know if while at the base they could be in their cybertronian forms. Optimus said yes and after a while Arcee dropped them both off at the Darby residence. When Kelsey got the mail though her good mood vanished and jack was next to her only to read the letter she got.

The next day Optimus drove over to the Darby residence to pick up his charge, and the moment he pulled up he activated his holoform. Optimus' holoform was a white male of about 25, he was 6'7", had black hair and electric blue eyes. He made his way to the door and knocked, when Jack opened the door Optimus looked for his charge immediately as jack led him through the house to a door. When they opened the door it was all Optimus could do to keep himself under control and not run to Kelsey's side as tears streamed down her face. "Kelsey what happened?" He asked concerned.

Jack left at that moment trusting his cousin to the warrior. As soon as he was gone Kelsey buried her face in her guardian's shirt and cried as he soothed her by that point she managed to choke out that her mother and only parent had died because she was a solider. At that point Optimus was rocking her to sleep as her crying abated.

A week later OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kelsey was walking in between Optimus and Jack as they were scouting an energy signal. _"I bet if the two of you ever had a fight you wouldn't throw one punch you'd just use big words no one could under stand."_ Kelsey said hoping to get them talking.

Just as they were about to reply a jet of unknown make came straight at them causing dust to come up everywhere. Then a massive group of vehicons showed up and started firing but after so long they all left "I see your doing well Rodimus but is your sister. Oh that's right I took your sister and now she will be a Decepticon. But don't worry I will take good care of her , although she will be different from how she is now." with that said Megatron left through the ground bridge.

On the Nemesis OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Megatron walked into the med bay he saw the young femme being held down be restraints until she could be put in the aging machine. Said machine would make the femme five years younger than Optimus and it would be that she would get her final look as well. "Knock-out put her in the machine and get me when it is done." he ordered.

After about six hours he was told the process was complete and left to see if she had been worth his time at all. The moment he entered the room his eyes were drawn to the femme on the table in front of him. She was about as tall as the top of Prime's chest plates, was curvy in all the right places, and was still her original paint job. "Very good job doctor and was she a problem?" he asked not taking his eyes off of her.

"She did have to be sedated my lord." Knock-out replied.

At that moment Megatron carefully lifted her up and took her to his quarters. All the time making everyone know she was off limits.

Two hours later OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The autobots had just snuck aboard the Nemesis to find Kelsey. As they split up Optimus got the same feeling in his chest again and followed it to a door. Once he opened the door he realized he had found Kelsey only Megatron was right she was not much younger than he was. "Autobots I found her rendezvous at my location."

Two hours later OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Megatron had just returned from a fight and hoped to sleep near his prize that night only to discover she had gone missing.

Autobot base OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Optimus was getting ready for stasis again the only diffrence this time was his charge was his age, and he found out what the feeling in his chest was. That feeling meant the cybertronian had found their spark mate and other half.


End file.
